la felicidad de un mundo
by jelary
Summary: Después 5 años Karin regresa al mundo humano con una misión clara, buscar a la persona causante de viajar a diferentes mundos. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar su memoria faltante en el proceso, además de un enano que le haría entender algo muy importante. Hitsukarin.


_**Bleach no es mío es de tite kubo.**_

 _ **Soy nueva en esto así que si me equivoque en algo avísenme.**_

 _Un escenario simple para que asimiles tus cargas._

Capítulo 1: el deseo de alguien normal.

Escuela karakura: (Toshiro pov)

Yo siempre quise ser normal. Alguien que no quería destacar.

Pero supongo que no todo deseo se cumple en el mundo.

Así que por un empiezo es mejor presentarme.

Soy hitsugaya Toshiro, tengo 15 y curso primero de preparatoria en la escuela de karakura desde hace un semestre y soy el chico más popular en la escuela.

Tengo una idea de que un chico normal como yo puede estar así.

Si, son las malditas adolecentes de esta inútil preparatoria, son unas malditas por solo hacerme popular y también maldito el día en que mis padres me dieron genes tan problemáticos.

¿Qué persona normal nace con cabello blanco y ojos azul y medio verde?

¡Nadie!, esa es la respuesta.

Además de todo soy el mejor siempre en las notas de la preparatoria, capitán del equipo de futbol, capitán del equipo de kendo (aunque muy pocas veces asisto), y así sigue la lista.

Todo sea por un buen futuro que mis familiares no pueden darme.

Si, así es, soy pobre y vivo con la beca de la escuela y obviamente con mi ruidosa tía rangiku.

Mi vida no exactamente como todas esas adolecentes creen.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía exactamente 11 años en un accidente automovilístico, un día después de mi cumpleaños y el de mi media hermana momo. Desde entonces mi personalidad se volvió fría, lo que hizo creer a mis pocos familiares y antiguos profesores que yo tena depresión o algo por el estilo.

La verdad es que solamente no quería ver a nadie en ese tiempo y luego me recupere y… listo.

Aun así me obligaron ir al psicólogo tres años seguidos, me propusieron distraerme de todo jugando deportes y yendo a varios clubes en secundaria que ni siquiera puse atención.

Nadie en ese tiempo tuvo en cuenta lo que realmente me gustaba y a veces reamente se los agradezco.

Así nunca hubiera conocido lo que realmente me distraía, leer.

Me pueden decir ratón de biblioteca pero, desde que las adolescentes con hormonas por cielo me persiguen yo me escondo en la biblioteca a leer libros todos los recesos.

Y bueno... así creo que es mí día a día en mi vida.

Aun después de todo siempre espere hacer algo, algo que realmente me apasione y no me distraiga.

A veces solo quisiera encontrarlo.

A veces simplemente quisiera cambiar de mundo o algo así.

Aunque sé que eso nunca será posible.

En otro lugar:

-esta reparada la puerta para que vayas a la misión kuro-chi- dijo la asistente de una morena al lado de esta.

La asistente de cabello rubio y fríos e inexpresivos ojos grises con voz baja pero inmutable, es realmente la responsable de la puerta que conecta las otras dimensiones o diferentes mundos.

Sin ella probablemente las dimensiones se hubieran colapsado provocando la destrucción de la mayoría de estas.

Al lado su jefa que no menos importante es una de las sangres mezcladas más fuertes de todos los 100 años en diferentes dimensiones. Demonio con dios de la muerte o shinigami.

La jefa morena de cabello blanco y ojos negros profundos es la encargada de que el funcionamiento de todo no colapse, entonces, ¿porque alguien tan importante va al mundo humano?

Si, a la simple tarea de supervisar.

Pero además de buscar alguien que se ha perdido. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Casa kurosaki:

Por mientras en la casa kurosaki una chica de cabello café claro y ojos miel, está cocinando algo para el regreso de su hermano de la universidad, tarareando alguna canción y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana.

En la clínica suena el timbre de llegada de los pacientes.

Su padre en la clínica de al lado atiende a sus clientes con una actitud a lo que todos llamarían infantil, aunque después de todo debían reconocer que el hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Claro después de muchos suspiros e intentos fallidos de que dejara de hablar de su pequeña hija, que en realidad estaba en los 17.

Y por último la figura madura de su casa, la madre kurosaki masaki que está atendiendo otro cliente amablemente y con una sonrisa un poco aterradora para darles de entender de qué tienen que hacer caso a sus indicaciones.

Es un día normal para su familia y muy feliz con el regreso del hermano mayor a esta en el almuerzo.

Entonces se escucha timbre sonando otra vez y esta vez no necesariamente para un cliente.

Es una mujer de unos 30 años a simpe vista, aunque realmente tenga 40. Con cabello largo ondulado hasta su cintura de color miel y ojos azules claros.

Su nombre todos lo conocen por la mayoría de los hombres. Matsumoto rangiku.

Es una mujer realmente como todos clasifican extraña, pero de una apariencia que da envidia a cualquier mujer que se le pase enfrente, y obvio que cualquier hombre la que dría como novia.

De ella todos saben que tiene un sobrino que no se parece en absolutamente nada a ella y que por si fuera poco es el chico más envidiable por todos sus talentos.

El doctor y padre de familia (si es que realmente se le puede llamar así) se da cuenta de su presencia e infantilmente se le acerca a abrazarla como una antigua hermana.

-¡ran-chan!- grita y como respuesta recibe una sonrisa torcida de esta, un golpe justo en su estómago y no faltaba la pisoteada de esta con el doctor abajo en el piso.

-estoy orgulloso de tu fuerza- dice el doctor abajo del pie de matsumoto.

-igual que el molestoso de kon- dice con un tic en el ojo matsumoto.

-escuche ran-chan?- dice masaki con curiosidad dándose la vuelta mientras atendía la herida de un niño.

-¡vaya!, hola saki-chan- dice matsumoto con una sonrisa olvidando al doctor debajo de ella y saludando con su mano a su antigua compañera de universidad y mejor amiga.

-¡hola ragiku después hablamos!- dice masaki volviendo a atender al niño dentro de la habitación con una sonrisa.

-bien, ¿porque has venido?- dice ishin parándose y enseguida poniendo una cara de seriedad.

-te lo diré con masaki, por mientras atiene tus pacientes- dice matsumoto con una mirada desafiante, algo dentro de ishin decía que esto no iba a ser nada bueno.

En alguna calle de karakura:

-bien otra vez he llegado cayendo, lala me las va a pagar- dice la morena y jefa con un tic en el ojo viendo sus alrededores desiertos y con su ceño normal de desconfianza.

La morena de nombre Karin kurosaki suspira viendo sus ropas de esta vez.

Llevaba un pantalón negro jeans, una polera de tiritas color roja, de acompañamiento un chaleco color café claro hasta su muslo con mangas largas y abierto de adelante, una pañoleta color café con mezcla de naranja y amarilla y por ultimo tenia zapatos color café oscuro con caña.

No era malo pero tampoco tan bueno. Más bien a ella le gustaba más el color negro, pero tampoco un extremo para parecerse a algún emo o punk.

Su vista se concentró en todos los lugares de cerca.

Si no le fallaba la memoria, su asistente lala recordaba que le había dicho que la dejaría cerca de la casa de matsumoto para que le ayudara a buscar a la persona que necesitaba.

De alguna u otra forma solo tendría 2 meses para la misión.

Salida de la escuela karakura:

Al sonido de las campanas que indicaron la hora de irse la mayoría bajo un viernes tranquilamente como si nada, no, al contrario una estampida (literalmente) de estudiantes bajando para conseguir el gimnasio o cancha para entrenar, las chicas bajaron como cualquier día dispuestas la mayoría a comprar algo o algunas que irían al club de vólibol o algún otro.

Cierto peliblanco tranquilamente fue a pedir un libro a la biblioteca, en su corto camino de no más de un pasillo todas las chicas lo miraron embobadas y con claros corazoncitos sobresalientes de sus ojos.

El peliblanco gruño por lo bajo, por eso detestaba a las mujeres.

Luego de pedir un libro, dejo el anterior, para él un libro por semana era suficiente para distraerse de todo.

Después venia su tarea más difícil, distraer a los estudiantes para que no lo vieran salir antes de que le pidieran jugar en su equipo y lo acorralaran.

Nunca lo logro por la simple razón de que los clubes no se van hasta que se oscurezca, siendo así no podría hacer siempre la caminata que siempre tomaba.

Suspiro y caminando hacia la salida ya habían 3 clubes esperándolo.

Sería un viernes largo.

En cierto camino:

La pelinegra aburrida de intentar localizar a matsumoto camino por las calles que ella solía recordar del lugar cuando antes vivía en el mundo humano.

Vio el cielo con tristeza, recordando los días de su infancia condenados rápidamente a acabar en su tiempo.

Ella era feliz en el mundo humano hasta cierto día en que ella despertó sus poderes.

Desde entonces nunca más volvió a ver a su familia.

Y menos lo haría si sabe que sus hermanos no la recordaban.

En su camino y mirando hacia adelante vio a niños de cerca peleando por sacar una pelota de un árbol muy largo que quizás nunca alcanzarían a escalar, vio con una sonrisa pequeña como antes ella en su infancia hubiera hecho lo mismo, intentar escalar el árbol sabiendo que no lograría sacar la pelota de las ramas.

Se acercó por la espalda y escucho a los niños decir:

-¿cómo la sacaremos?- dijo un niño de pelo café oscuro y ojos avellana rascándose el cabello.

-¡que alguien suba!- dijo otro niño con un ceño fruncido, pelo negro y ojos violetas.

-vamos es imposible- dijo un chico desinteresado de cabello rubio y ojos miel.

-pero, ¿por qué no intentarlo?- pregunto una chica con una amplia sonrisa dando seguramente ánimos, de pelo café oscuro y ojos negros.

-cierto ¿por qué no?- dijo la pelinegra metiéndose en la conversación con cierto desinterés.

Sin nada que hacer nadie le decía que no les ayudara.

-¡he!- respondió con un salto de susto el chico de pelo café oscuro.

-ves la one-chan me apoya- dijo aun con una sonrisa la chica de pelo café oscuro.

-¡ni siquiera la conoces!- dijo el chico de pelo rubio.

-¿quién eres primero?- dijo el chico del ceño fruncido señalando con el dedo a Karin.

Ella pensó entre sí que se parecía demasiado a ella.

-soy Karin, ¿les ayudo a sacar la pelota del árbol?- dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿cómo sabemos que no lo quieres robar?- dijo con un ceño fruncido el pelinegro.

Sus amigos asintieron, esepto la niña que quedo mirando con una gotita de decepción en su cabeza.

-está bien- suspiro, -ágamos un trato ya que te crees listo- dijo Karin con cierto interés en molestarlo.

-escupe- respondió el pelinegro serio.

-les ayudo a sacar el balón y juego con ustedes, si yo gano me lo quedo, si ustedes ganan se van con él y además con algo que quieran que les compre- dije rodando los ojos.

-¡bien!- respondió el pelinegro.

-¡he!- gritaron desconcertados el resto de sus amigos.

Así empezó un partido a lo kurosaki Karin.

Con Toshiro:

Después de pasar por todas las adolescentes locas y por la mayoría de los clubs, camine en dirección a mi casa.

Yo desde que entre a la preparatoria en las tardes tomo el mismo camino por el cual estoy pasando, lo que más me gusta del camino es su tranquilidad, es muy calmante ver toda la ciudad desde la barandilla.

Pero no tan calmante buscar a los mocosos del barrio para llevarlos de las orejas hacia donde sus madres.

Así vi lo que no me esperaba hoy, una chica de mi misma edad (aparentemente) jugando con los mocosos toda embarrada de tierra en sus pantalones y con una sonrisa muy infantil de competitividad.

Realmente me sorprende ver a una chica así.

Sonó el silbato entonces de yuri (la chica de pelo café oscuro), seguido de un:

-¡tiempo!- grito ganándose la atención de los chicos quienes miraron con signos de interrogación en sus cabezas al igual que la chica de pelo negro en la cancha.

Se dieron la vuelta todos al mismo tiempo, el grupo de chicos con miedo y la chica con más signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

-¿toshiro-san, podemos jugar un poco más?- dijo el jefe del grupo, más bien el de malos modales con pelo negro, kohaku.

-no, y soy hitsugaya-san para ustedes- dije cortante.

-vamos, ¡pero es un partido importante!- dijo tsubasa, mas bien el chico miedoso de pelo rubio con desinterés en todo.

-si, por favor hitsugaya-san- dijo el más respetuoso y callado de pelo café oscuro luka.

-no y punto- dije fríamente.

-¿y qué tal si yo digo que no?- dijo la chica de pelo negro desconocida, me fije que su altura era baja, no media más de 1,52 y sus ojos eran oscuros, muy parecidos a los de momo pero mucho más oscuros y misteriosos.

-no creo que valga tu opinión- dije mirándola fijamente, ella ni siquiera se inmutaba, en cambio sonrió de lado.

-tampoco la tuya, he, ¿viejo amargado?- dijo con su sonrisa de probablemente burla.

Maldita chica.

-¡¿a quién le dices viejo amargado?!- dije con un claro tic en mi ceja.

-a ti, ¿a quién más?, ¿al aire genio?- dijo con un suspiro rodando los ojos.

Suspire, no pensaba discutir con ella.

-mejor me llevo a esos mocosos- dije mirando el alrededor de la cancha, dándome cuenta que habían desaparecido.

-bueno se fueron- dije en un susurro.

-mocosos, se escaquearon de la apuesta y escaparon- dijo la pelinegra con un tic en el su ceja.

Quizás que habían hecho esta vez los mocosos.

-oye, ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?- dije a la pelinegra que se rascaba la cabeza en un quizás signo de frustración.

-la verdad no, estoy buscando a alguien de por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿a quién?- pregunte.

-matsumoto rangiku… ¿la conoces por casualidad?- dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿qué asuntos tienes con ella?- dije mirándola fijamente con atención.

Nada bueno en asuntos salía de mi tía, yo más bien lo sabía.

-tengo que encontrarla para que me de alguna información que no deberías saber- dijo desinteresadamente.

-vaya, ¿no es algo que te debe o sí?- pregunte con una gotita de decepción, eso era lo más común entre toda la gente que le preguntaba sobre ella.

-la verdad es algo así- lo suponía -¿sabes dónde encontrarla?- dijo viendo el horizonte.

-sí, me dijo que iría a la clínica de los kurosaki- dije también viendo el horizonte.

-Gracias-por lo menos sabia modales simples-¿eres algo de ella?- dijo viéndome fijamente.

-sí, soy su sobrino.- dije encontrándome con sus ojos.

-bien, entonces nos volveremos a encontrar anciano gruñón- dijo con una sonrisa de burla y caminando tranquilamente hacia la dirección de la clínica.

-¡no soy un anciano gruñón!-grite hacia ella quien solo rio un poco.

Luego me fui tranquilamente a mi casa y al llegar me recosté en mi cama, me tape con un almohada y lo único que quise en tal momento después de todo jaleo fue dormir.

 _Desperté con una jaqueca impresionante y vi la sala llena de paredes blancas a mí alrededor, en todo el alboroto de mi cabeza con figuras moviéndose sin que yo pudiera identificarlas alguien lloraba._

 _El peso en mis piernas de la persona era reconfortante de alguna forma, mi mano que apenas se movía la estire solamente para decirle de alguna forma a esa persona que me sentía bien, aunque realmente era todo lo contrario._

 _La persona paro de sollozar y empezó a hablar:_

 _-toshiro, perdóname, fue mi culpa, yo no debí enfrentarme sola a ese maldito mounstro, lo lamento demasiado, ahora por mi culpa te puedes morir-dijo con voz cortada por quizás tanto llorar._

 _Mis deseos de alargar mi mano y acariciar suavemente su cabeza aumentaron, pero por alguna razón no podía._

 _El ambiente se hacía negro y mi aire escaciaba, la máquina de al lado tintineaba por la falta de oxígeno._

 _Lo único que salió de mis labios fue:_

 _-no-o es tu..Cul..Culpa Karin- termine de decir cuando todo se convirtió en negro._

Desperté con lágrimas en mis ojos y algunas corriendo por mis mejillas, me levante y fui al baño directo a lavarme la cara.

Mire fijamente al espejo y dije:

-solo fue el mismo sueño otra vez- el mismo sueño que soñé desde que mis padres murieron aunque nunca supe el porqué de él.

-¡shiro-chan!, ¡baja tenemos visitas!- dijo desde abajo matsumoto, ya había llegado.

-¿qué pasa matsumoto?- dije bajando las escaleras cuando una chica sonriente de pelo negro con maletas estaba parada en el salón.

El shock momentáneo se hizo presente, ¿porque la chica de la cancha estaba en mi salón?

-ella es kurosaki Karin, se quedara 2 meses con nosotros- dijo matsumoto con su típica sonrisa de idiota.

-hola enano gruñón- dijo ella y yo recién desperté, la sangre la sentí en mi cabeza y grite:

-¡kuosaki!-

 **Holi!, bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir para fafiction.**

 **Normalmente soy muy floja en escribir.**

 **Así que no se sorprendan si no hay capitulo por 1 año :3.**

 **No, no sería tan mala siendo nueva en esto. (O eso es lo que espero)**

 **Bueno pienso hacer un long-fic hitsukarin (solo porque me encanta la pareja)**

 **Y pienso hacerlo lo más corto este fanfic por la razón de que seguramente tendré algún problema con mi internet o algo y odio dejar las cosas a medio terminar por que siempre me pasa.**

 **Pero cambiare de opinión si hay reiews (enserio lo hare).**

 **Si hay algún error o algo o quizás algo de mi pésima ortografía, avísenlo plis.**

 **Y si está muy mala la trama, créanme que le daré varios giros a la historia que espero que no lo esperen.**

 **Bien, ¡hasta el otro capítulo!**

 **Jelary.**


End file.
